In Your Heart
by xsilentlyxscreamingx
Summary: Her son's hurting. It's her duty as a mother to try to fix it. Mentions of Kogan.


_Came to me randomly while creeping on tumblr. There isn't nearly enough of Mama Knight and Kendall fic. I love the fact that we all know deep down that Kendall's a Mama's boy. (:_

_**-XX-**_

Jennifer Knight was finishing her nightly rounds if you will. Making sure her daughter, surrogate sons and her actual son were all in bed or at least in their rooms for the night and keeping the noise to a minimum.

After checking on Katie and taking the Nintendo DSi from her sleeping hands and turning off the light, Jennifer closed the door and went knocked on James and Carlos' door. Upon entering, she saw both boys in their beds.

James was clutching his lucky comb like a lifeline, much like Carlos was doing with his black helmet. She smiled and turned the sleeping boys' lamp off before leaving.

Lastly was Kendall's room that he shared with Logan. She sighed deeply, knowing full well Kendall wouldn't be sleeping as easily as his sister and best friends. Seeing the door slightly ajar, she pushed it open slowly. She saw her oldest child sitting on the edge of his bed. He was looking down at a photo in his hand.

She knew what photo it was. It was one of their rare days off and Mrs. Knight took them all to a local water park. Just as Logan got off a slide that basically went straight down, Kendall laughed at his boyfriend's shocked face. He wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's waist, pressed his mouth to the boy's cheek. Just then, Jennifer couldn't pass up the adorable chance of taking another photo like that, so she snapped it.

Kendall sensed his mother's presence. "I miss him, Momma."

Jennifer sighed and walked to him, sitting on the bed next to him, pulling her son into her arms. The blond rested his head on his mother's shoulder. He just let the tears go.

He didn't cry when Logan told him he was accepted into Birmingham's six month abroad program. He didn't cry holding Logan the night before he left after they made love. He didn't cry when he said his goodbye, kissing him off before the genius went to his gate. He didn't cry when they got back to the apartment..without Logan.

This was the first time he's cried since he was twelve and his father left.

Jennifer kissed her son's head. "I know, baby. Let it out." She too knew that Kendall was holding far too much in. He'd taken on the role of the household's man after Kyle left them for a woman from the office. Ever since then, he'd been determined to be the leader. The protector. And not just to herself and Katie. But to his friends as well. Probably what led him to being the hockey captain back in Minnesota as well.

"Why d-didn't think of me? I-I need him an-and he left. Just like D-dad." he sobbed into his mother's robe.

Jennifer kissed his forehead and ran a hand through the blond locks. "Shh...you know Logan loves you. Getting into that London school was his dream. But being with you was another one of his dreams." she continued with a deep sigh. "He accomplished one of his dreams...getting you." "He's going to reach his other one."

Kendall seemed to calm down, if only a little bit. She took that as the go-ahead to continue on. "You'll face-chat with him every day. Call him. Text him. It'll be like he never left."

He lifted his head and sniffled. "But it's not the same as holding him. Kissing him." his lip quivered again.

Jennifer reached forward and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. "I know. But he'll always be here." she pointed to his heart. "And here." she pointed to his head, ruffling the hair just a bit. It got a small smile from the teen. "And that's the most intimate, most important place he could be." she said. "Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because despite what's going on around you, you're always in each others heart. A bond you two share with no one else."

The second smile in two days came across Kendall's face. Suddenly his mother's words were making sense.

He leaned his head back down on her shoulder. His mother continued to hold him, kissing his head as he calmed down enough to lay down. "You have a long day at the studio tomorrow and then you can come back here and call Logan and ask him how his first day in England was." she explained.

Kendall rested the photo on his nightstand, propping it up so it was facing him. Curling into his blankets, he gave a dimpled smile to the woman. "I love you, Momma." And as Jennifer was leaning against of the door frame, she didn't she her seventeen year old son.

She saw her son back in Minnesota, clutching a Hockey-uniform wearing bear. He was smiling at her from his race-car bed, knowing she'd be back in the morning to wake him up with the smell of bacon and pancakes.

Her little boy was growing up. Smiling lovingly, she spoke. "I love you too, sweetheart." Once Kendall closed his eyes and curled deeper into his bed, Jennifer smiled and turned the light off and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

She knew he'd be just fine.


End file.
